mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bones (studio)
3-1-12 Sanbiru Igusa, Suginami, Tokyo, Japan |key_people = Masahiko Minami, Hiroshi Ōsaka and Toshihiro Kawamoto |industry = Japanese animation |homepage = Bones official site }} is a Japanese anime studio. It has produced numerous series, including RahXephon, Wolf's Rain, Scrapped Princess, Eureka Seven, Angelic Layer, Darker than Black, Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club and two adaptions of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga along with the currently airing Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto. Its headquarters is located in Igusa, Suginami, Tokyo."company info." Bones. Retrieved on March 10, 2010. History Bones was founded by Sunrise staff members Masahiko Minami, Hiroshi Ōsaka and Toshihiro Kawamoto in October, 1998. One of their first projects was collaborating with Sunrise on Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door, a feature film based on the Cowboy Bebop TV anime series. In 2007, the studio suffered the loss of co-founder Hiroshi Ōsaka, well known for his works as character designer on series such as Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, and The Mars Daybreak. Ōsaka had been battling with cancer, yet succumbed to the disease on September 24, 2007. He was 44 years old. Since the death of Hiroshi Ōsaka, two new additions have been made to the studio's board of directors. The additions are Makoto Watanabe and Takahiro Komori. Takahiro Komori is well known as a character designer and animator who has been with the studio since their inception. His previous works as designer consist of Angelic Layer, Scrapped Princess, and Darker than BLACK. Works TV anime *''Karakuri Kiden Hiwou Senki'' (NHK BS2, 24 October 2000–1 May 2001) *''Kidō Tenshi Angelic Layer'' (TV Tokyo, 1 April–30 September 2001) *''RahXephon'' (Fuji TV, 21 January–10 September 2002) *''Wolf's Rain'' (Fuji TV, 6 January–29 July 2003) *''Scrapped Princess'' (WOWOW, 8 April–7 October 2003) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Mainichi Broadcasting System—TBS, 4 October 2003–2 October 2004) *''Kenran Butohsai - The Mars Daybreak'' (TV Tokyo, 1 April–23 September 2004) *''Kurau Phantom Memory'' (TV Asahi, 24 June–15 December 2004) *''Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven'' (Mainichi Broadcasting System-TBS, 26 April 2005–5 April 2006) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (Nippon TV, 4 April–27 September 2006) *''Jyu Oh Sei'' (Fuji TV, 13 April–22 June 2006) *''Tenpō Ibun Ayakashi Ayashi'' (Mainichi Broadcasting System—TBS, 7 October 2006–31 March 2007) *''Darker than Black: Kuro no Keiyakusha'' (Mainichi Broadcasting System—TBS, 5 April–28 September 2007) *''The Skull Man'' (Fuji TV, 28 April–October 21, 2007) *''Soul Eater'' (TV Tokyo, 7 April 2008–30 March 2009) *''Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief'' (Fuji TV, 12 April–27 September 2008, co-production with Telecom Animation Film) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Mainichi Broadcasting System—TBS, 5 April 2009–4 July 2010) *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' (Fuji TV (Noitamina), 9 July 2009 – 17 September 2009, co-production with Kinema Citrus) *''Darker than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini'' (Mainichi Broadcasting System-TBS, 8 October 2009–25 December 2009) *''Heroman'' (TV Tokyo, 1 April 2010–23 September 2010) *''Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto'' (Mainichi Broadcasting System-TBS, 3 October 2010–) *''Gosick'' (TBA, Spring 2011) Original Video Animation *''Prototype'' (part of Halo Legends) (2010) *''Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden'' (27 January 2010 - 21 July 2010) Web anime *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' (PlayStation Network, 16 July 2008–3 February 2009) Movies *''Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door'' (1 September 2001, co-production with Sunrise) *''Pia Carrot e Yōkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari -'' (Overall production: I-Move, production assistance, released October 19, 2002) *''RahXephon Tagen Hensōkyoku'' (19 April 2003) * (23 July 2005) *Sword of the Stranger'' (29 September 2007) *''Eureka Seven Pocket Full Of Rainbows; U.S. title: Eureka 7: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (animation production handled by Kinema Citrus; 25 April 2009 in Japan and 24 September 2009 in the United States) *Untitled ''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood movie project (TBA) Games *''Rahxephon Sōkyū Gensokyoku'' (Bandai, 7 August 2003) *''Eureka 7 TR1: New Wave'' (Bandai, 27 October 2005) *''Eureka 7 TR2: New Vision'' (Bandai, 11 May 2006) References External links * Official website * * Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 1998 ca:BONES (estudi) de:Bones (Studio) es:BONES fa:بونز (استودیو) fr:Bones (studio) ko:본즈 (스튜디오) it:Bones (azienda) ja:ボンズ (アニメ制作プロダクション) pt:Bones (estúdio) ru:Bones uk:BONES zh:BONES (動畫製作公司)